glitter_forcefandomcom-20200223-history
Glitter Force Wikia
Welcome to the Glitter Force Wikia ☀''Glitter Force, known in Japan as 'Smile PreCure!' (Japanese: スマイルプリキュア！ Hepburn: ''Sumairu PuriKyua!, lit. "Smile Pretty Cure!"), is a 2012 Japanese anime television series by Toei Animation and the ninth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure metaseries. The series is written by Shōji Yonemura, who is best known as the head writer of Glass Fleet and Kamen Rider Kabuto. The character designs were done by Toshie Kawamura, who previously worked on the character designs for Yes! PreCure 5. The series aired on All-Nippon News Network (ANN)'s TV Asahi network between February 5, 2012 and January 27, 2013, replacing Suite PreCure♪ in its initial timeslot, and is succeeded by Dokidoki! PreCure (Glitter Force Doki Doki). A film was released in Japanese theaters on October 27, 2012. The series' main motif is fairy tales. The series was adapted into English by Saban Brands and was released as a Netflix exclusive outside of Asia and in multiple languages on December 18, 2015. As of May 24, 2017, the Glitter Force trademark and the license has been transferred to Toei Animation. It is the second series in the franchise to receive an English-dubbed adaptation following the original Pretty Cure series.Smile PreCure! Glitter Force Smile dvd cover1.jpg Cover of first Japanese DVD volume of Smile Precure! distributed by Marvelous AQL, featuring the five girls (from bottom left clockwise) Peace (yellow), Beauty/Breeze (blue), March/Spring (green), Sunny (orange), Happy/Lucky (pink, top center) and mascot Candy(bottom center). スマイルプリキュア! (Sumairu PuriKyua!) Genre Magical girl Anime television series Directed by Takashi Otsuka Produced by Atsutoshi Umezawa Written by Shōji Yonemura Music by Yasuharu Takanashi Studio Toei Animation Licensed by NA Toei Animation1 /Hasbro Studios (licensing)234 Netflix (streaming rights) Original network TV Asahi ABC Original run February 5, 2012 – January 27, 2013 Episodes 48 (Japanese version) 40 (International version) (List of episodes) Manga Written by Izumi Todo Illustrated by Futago Kamikita Published by Kodansha Demographic Shōjo Magazine Nakayoshi Original run March 2012 – February 2013 Volumes 1 Game Smile PreCure! Let's Go! Märchen World Developer Namco Bandai Games Publisher Namco Bandai Games Genre Minigame Platform Nintendo 3DS Released August 2, 2012 Anime film Smile PreCure! The Movie: Big Mismatch in a Picture Book! Directed by Narumi Kuroda Written by Shoji Yonemura Studio Toei Animation Released October 27, 2012 Runtime 70 minutes Wikipe-tan face.svg Anime and Manga portal Describe your topic The title characters are a team of magical girls. They derive their powers by collecting various items known as Glitter Charms (キュアデコル Kyua Dekoru, Cure Decors) which they place in a compact case called the Glitter Pact (スマイルパクト Sumairu Pakuto, Smile Pact). When transforming into their magical girl form, they apply the compact powder to themselves and shout "Glitter Force Makeover!" (プリキュア、スマイルチャージ！ PuriKyua, Sumairu Chāji!, "Pretty Cure, Smile Charge!"), and then recite their group catchphrase: "Time to blaze our way to a happy ending! Shining bright! Here comes the Glitter Force!" (５つの光が導く未来！輝け！スマイルプリキュア！ Itsutsu no hikari ga michibiku mirai! Kagayake! Sumairu PuriKyua!, "Our five lights will guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile Pretty Cure!"). Later in the series, as they collect more charms, they attain upgraded transformations such as Tiara Mode and Princess Form (プリンセスフォーム Purinsesu Fōmu). Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Glitter Force Category:Glitter Force glitter spring stuff Category:Characters